1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barbecue grill, and more particularly to a barbecue grill having a temperature detection function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional barbecue grill is used to broil food and comprises a main body, a cooking grid mounted in the main body, and a lid pivotally mounted on the main body. Thus, when the lid covers the main body, the lid and the main body form a closed space to facilitate the cooking grid broiling and cooking the food. However, the user cannot detect the temperature inside of the main body and the lid, so that he has to remove the lid from the main body frequently so as to check if the food has been cooked already, thereby causing inconvenience to the user, and thereby decreasing the broiling and cooking efficiency of the barbecue grill.